


Пока мы вместе

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Ханбин всегда был немного не в себе от этой больной любви, но проблема в том, что приходить в себя он не желал.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Пока мы вместе

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

В общежитии все спали, но Ханбину эта тишина отчего-то казалась зловещей. Он открыл глаза и не почувствовал разницы. Вокруг по-прежнему было темно — на улице, в комнате, в его душе… Но в какой-то момент тусклый лунный свет проник сквозь незанавешенное окно и разрезал мрак комнаты, позволяя разглядеть очертания Чживона. Друг продолжал неподвижно лежать поверх одеяла, как и накануне вечером, когда после напряженного графика, не раздеваясь, плюхнулся на свою кровать. Можно было подумать, он вырубился из-за накопившейся усталости. Только вот лидер был в курсе, что это притворство с его стороны.

— Спишь? — это были первые слова, обращённые к другу за долгое время. Прозвучали они несмело, и, не получив ответа, Ханбин лишь мрачно усмехнулся.

За неделю, что они игнорировали друг друга, Бобби действительно достиг небывалых успехов в контроле за своим дыханием. Ночи напролёт неторопливо и размеренно он продолжал гонять кислород внутри себя. Жаль только главный зритель, для которого и разыгрывалось представление, никак не хотел вестись на это. Ханбин знал, что Чживон не спит. Они были одним целым, поэтому лидер отказывался верить в то, что Бобби сейчас может быть в лучшем состоянии, чем он — его половина. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что друг так же лежит и медленно умирает от переживаний. Хотя именно он и был их инициатором…

_— Давай расстанемся! — заявил Чживон семь дней назад, а когда Ханбин с ним категорически не согласился, друг принялся орать на всё общежитие, благо из ребят в тот момент никого не оказалось: — Давай прекратим всё это! Если о нас узнают, то я не смогу защитить ни тебя, ни наши карьеры! С группой будет покончено так же, как и с нами. У нас нет будущего, разве не понятно?!_

«Если о нас узнают, то я не смогу защитить тебя…» — прекрасные слова, холодно отметил Ханбин про себя. Они вдвоём, будучи отменными лириками, всегда умели красиво излагать свои мысли. Только вот лидер не хотел слушать этот сопливый бред. Чувствуя приступ тошноты, он тогда просто промолчал и вышел проветриться на улицу, наивно полагая, что Чживон остынет и всё станет, как прежде. Не остыл. Не стало. Этот идиот серьёзно решил порвать с ним.

Если iKON будет уничтожен по их вине, то лидер никогда себе этого не простит. Бобби отлично знал это его слабое место и мастерски на него надавил. Так сильно, что Ханбин хоть и ненадолго, но всерьёз уверовал в то, что сможет отказаться от своей любви в пользу группы. Но за эту неделю он многое о себе узнал. Благородство и доводы разума ничто, когда тебя всего выворачивает наизнанку и ломает от того, что, находясь рядом с любимым человеком, ты не можешь, как раньше, прикоснуться или заговорить с ним. _Больше нет._

Но Ханбин продолжил играть по правилам Чживона, как он того и хотел, послушно притворяясь трусом, для которого карьера превыше всего. От всего этого его очень быстро затянуло в депрессию, и он прекрасно видел, что с другом происходило то же самое. Улыбка Чживона никогда не могла его обмануть, было очевидно, что тому больно. Постепенно их внутренний свет угасал, и они стали напоминать лишь два тусклых уголька. Ханбина не спасала даже музыка. Главная страсть его жизни оказалась не в силах поглотить все разрушительные мысли лидера и исцелить сердце, разрывающееся на мелкие куски.

Приняв решение отдалиться друг от друга, в итоге они отдалились и ото всех остальных ребят. Напряжение нарастало с каждым днём, и от невозможности выплеснуть своё раздражение ещё куда-то, они оба срывались на друзьях. Симпатии со стороны мемберов это не прибавляло, и Ханбин понимал, что ведёт себя, как последний мудак, но уже ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он кричал на тренировках, психовал в общежитии, но каждую ночь в их с Бобби комнате неизменно стояла мёртвая тишина, которая резала слух почище лидерских истерик.

И вот спустя всего неделю, которая тянулась словно год, Ханбин сам себе напоминал размазню. Он не мог нормально спать, есть, общаться. Музыка и лирика тоже перестали ему даваться, сколько бы подходов из упрямства он ни делал. Потихоньку он превращался в собственного врага.

В подтверждение этих мыслей Ханбин больно ущипнул себя за ногу, но даже не поморщился. Физическая боль больше не избавляла от душевной. Едкая мгла глубоко проникла в его душу, продолжая разрушать изнутри, и, сколько бы не истязал бедное тело, всё равно он не смог бы отказаться от своей одержимости лучшим другом. Ханбин всегда был немного не в себе от этой больной любви, но проблема в том, что приходить в себя он не желал. С самого начала Ким Чживон был для него и ядом, и спасением…

— Я так больше не могу, — взвыл Ханбин и порывисто вскочил с кровати. Наверное, у него окончательно поехала крыша от недосыпа и бесконечных нервов, раз, не успев подумать, что делает, он оказался верхом на Бобби, а его дрожащие руки очутились на горле у лучшего друга. — Может, мне просто убить тебя?

Даже после этих чудовищных слов Чживон продолжал неподвижно лежать и ровно дышать, притворяясь спящим до победного конца. Хотя, может он действительно хотел этого? Чтобы Ханбин таким образом раз и навсегда покончил с этими нездоровыми отношениями? Но для него сделать больно Чживону было равносильно тому, чтобы ранить самого себя. Только хуже.

Ханбин убрал руки, и его ладони перекочевали на собственное горло. Вряд ли подобным образом можно было убить себя или причинить ощутимый вред, он сжал руки лишь из любопытства. Ему было интересно, в какой момент включится его инстинкт самосохранения. Но он не включался…

— Идиот, что ты делаешь? — в ужасе закричал Бобби, широко распахнув глаза. Он молниеносно схватил его запястья и потянул на себя, но лидер сопротивлялся. — Чёрт, Ханбин… ПРЕКРАТИ!

Когда Чживон перевернул его на спину и навалился сверху, Ханбин наконец-то сдался и позволил заломить свои руки за голову. У него был сильный приступ кашля, горло горело внутри и снаружи, лицо покраснело, а из глаз градом текли слёзы.

— Прости меня! — повторял Чживон, словно мантру: — Прости… Слышишь? Прости!

— Ненавижу тебя, — прохрипел Ханбин, когда откашлялся.

Бобби уткнулся своим холодным носом ему в шею, продолжая тихо шептать:

— Прости, прости… — он принялся нежно целовать его кожу, будто пытался предотвратить появление следов от удушья: — Я так люблю тебя…

Ханбин облегчённо выдохнул, и мгла, вгрызавшаяся в его душу, трусливо отступила. Ад или рай, теперь ему стало не важно, куда заведут их эти отношения.

— Я ничего не боюсь, пока мы вместе, — еле слышно произнёс Ханбин и прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть Бобби и его ласкам, по которым успел так изголодаться…


End file.
